Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Quinn and Puck. It is a stereotypical relationship between a 'jock' and cheerleader. Overview They were both popular and a part of the Celibacy Club. Puck is Finn's best friend, and yet despite that, Puck intentionally helped get Quinn drunk and they ended up having a one night stand which resulted in Quinn's pregnancy. Although often arrogant and cruel, upon discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Puck is quick to step up, offering to be there for both Quinn and the baby. Quinn however rejects the offer, stating that he is not worthy enough to be the father of her baby, and instead lies to everyone, claiming that it is Finn's baby. This causes Puck to lash out and reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the Glee Club. Puck ends up still wanting to help Quinn, and goes so far as to giving her $18 dollars and stealing money from the Glee Club bake sale in the hopes of winning her favor by offering to support the baby. Puck and Quinn become closer when they babysit for Kendra . When Finn finds out that Puck is the father, he says he is done with Quinn, causing Puck to come closer with Quinn. But Quinn tells Puck that she is going to do it all on her own and doesn't need his help. In Theatricality, Puck sings "Beth" to Quinn, insinuating that this should be the name of their daughter. Quinn then says that he can be by her side when she gives birth. After that, we assume the two have officially started a romantic relationship. This is based by the fact that Quinn asks if Puck loves her, and Puck says "yes", after their daughter is born. It is implied he still has feelings for her. Episodes For Preggers Quinn and Puck have sex and Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it is her and Finn's baby. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn financially. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they have a moment, only to be interrupted by Finn. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says that Finn will take care of her and the baby. Puck and Finn also get into a fight over Quinn and the baby and at the end, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on the lap of Finn. Ballad While drawing names, Puck got paired with Mercedes, while Quinn got paired with Artie (something Artie is pleased about, but Quinn's opinion is unsure about, although she did seem to smile). Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's Relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck, the real dad, is acting quite supportive of the baby, causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to Puck. Quinn, who original was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester makes the decision to keep the baby. Terri's sister Kendra Giardi however decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood, by having her baby-sit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the rowdy, awful children and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of "Papa Don't Preach." Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, sleeping all at the same time, and that Quinn got them to take baths. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck, until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was "sexting" (phone sex, using text messages) with Santana while they were babysitting. He admits to the deed saying, "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel becomes to grow suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father, and shares her theory with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to cry out that he was not only done with them, but with Glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn, offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him, but says no, and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later when Finn returns to the Glee Club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O When Rachel is singing Gives you Hell Quinn and Puck are shown to be dating. Theatricality Puck firsts suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that it's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and create Beth.They perform at Regionals together. After their performance, Quinn suddenly goes into labor while talking to her mother. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her, but eventually, she gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing "The Only Exception" Quinn is singing along with the lyrics and shares a look with puck. In "Toxic" it is seen that Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus When Puck is performing "Only The Good Die Young" he sings to Quinn while singing the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" and she looks surprised at first but then starts to dance at he sings with a smile. Duets When Mr. Schuester is informing the Glee members about Puck being in Juvie. Quinn asks "What did he do?". While she says this she shows concern and it looks like she is the only one who has it. Also while being question by Finn Sam says that Puck might beat him up if he finds out he almost kissed Quinn or he becomes her boyfriend Episodes Against Preggers Quinn tells Finn that it is his baby instead of Puck's. Wheels When Puck offers her the money, Quinn declines his as it's the money he stole from the bake sale. Finn suddenly appears in his wheelchair and offers Quinn a "lift" to glee club. Quinn agrees and sits on his lap and as Finn wheels them away, Puck looks sadly at them. Hairography While babysitting, Puck was "sexting" Santana Lopez unknowingly to Quinn. But eventually later in the episodes, Santana confronts Quinn to stay away from Puck and tells her that they have been sexting while both of them were babysitting. Quinn then confronts Puck asking him if it was true, Puck humbly admitted it to her, Puck also mentioned to Quinn that he cannot be committed in a serious relationship with her. Laryngitis Puck dating Mercedes Audition Quinn and Puck break up because Jacob calls Puck depressed because Quinn dumped him. Duets Sam and Quinn start dating, and also Puck is in juvy. Category:Relationships Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters